Hollywood love chapter 3
by thecaster
Summary: Beck And Tyler's love scene and also jades confrontation in chapter four. I don't own dog with a blog or victorious enjoy p.s sorry for the short chapters but I'm working on a laptop that doesn't belong


Beck kissed down Tylers bare body causing him to shudder and gasp with every few kisses. Then the canadian took his latino lover into his mouth taking his length with his smooth pink lips. "Ay! Dame mas! (give me more). Beck licked up the side of his shaft and teased the sensitive tip and slowly took it back in his mouth. "Uhhh! Beck im gonna cum! Tyler exclaimed. Beck removed the latino's cock from his mouth and said:"You're being to easy on yourself . He spoke with a sly smile that made Tyler moan alittle. Hnng. Tyler moaned. Come here baby you want this? Beck showed his erected cock and Tyler gulped at the size. Come on chico he laughed you know you want it. Tyler crawled over to the other side of the bed and licked the tip of Beck's cock. "Mmmm that feels good baby, but I have a better idea." Beck went over to his bedside stand bent over and got a small bottle of lube and put a dime sized drop in his hand. He put the liquid on his member and slicked it well enough. Tyler giggled at Beck. "What?" he asked. "You have a cute butt." Tyler giggled. Beck went over to tyler and kissed him immensely giving him chills as he nudged against his virginal entrance. "Mmmm, Beck! He gasped. "Whats the matter baby?" "you said you'd be gentle." "I am, cub just shhhhhh." Beck spread his lovers legs around his waist and nudged against his lovers hole. "Ahhh!- "Cub relax just relax."

"It hurts." Tyler gripped the bed sheets and Beck slowly started to gain pace in a rather passionate motion. Tyler gasped and moaned as Beck gave more force with each thrust and he pulled Beck closer and looked him in the eye and moaned into his ear: I love you. Beck shuddered as he kept his pace. Beck held Tyler as close as he could thrusting inside him and then it happened, Beck slammed onto

Tylers spot and it caused him to scream out his lovers name. Beck started to jerk him and Tyler began to ride him but still adjusting to his size. Tyler ran his hands up and down Becks body loving to feel the warm person underneath him and the feeling of Beck being inside him. "Baby I'm gonna cum, don't stop don't stop! Tyler yelled. "Cum for me baby." Beck said in a low seductive voice. Tyler let loose his warm and sweet load all over Becks chest. Tyler laid over top of Beck panting and moaning softly. He then got up and lean over in front of Beck and said: Finish me. Beck got behind Tyler and whispered: Gladly. Beck was intense, grinding , thrusting and pounding his lover underneath him

he came inside of him and licked out his mess. It caused Tyler to shudder with anticipation. The two boys lay there in Becks bed and hold each other. "That was amazing baby." "I'm glad you liked it. Beck was highly satisfied with the outcome of what happened as well.

As for Tori, Jade, Kat, Robbie and Andre they didnt know where Beck and Tyler went. Jade have you found them anywhere? Tori asked ."Why would I care hes not my boyfriend I dumped him remember!?" "Yea sure we do, we were at Tori's house and you walked on him and Trina tried to get with him and thats why he couldn't answer the door." Kat said. "If you dont stop talking about it I will pop your head like a zit." Jade threatened. "Graphic." Kat said holding her head. Jade walked off and sat down at the table. Tori whipped out her pear phone and dialed becks number and waited for and answer. A lazy voice answered: "Hellooo..." Beck where are you guys? Tori asked looking worried in Jades direction. "I'm at home." "with Tyler in bed cuddling." "Wait did you guys- "Yup." Beck answered. "Awwww your first times thats adorable." Tori said feeling heartfelt for the couple. Well we were about to head to my house you guys wanna come over and hang out? Sure. Beck agreed to meet them after they showered and got a little bite to eat. They got in the car and headed to Tori's house. They arrived and they saw Jade...

What'll happen next? stay tuned for chapter four


End file.
